


Eating Will Now Commence

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Busy Janeway is starting to dangerously over-regulate her eating, and her wife tries to help.





	Eating Will Now Commence

Seven sat down neatly on the cushy chair across from the captain’s seat at the table. Plunging her spoon into her bowl of strawberry ice cream, she eyed her companion suspiciously. 

“Do you not find your serving of this dish to be satisfactory?”

Kathryn shook her head quickly, hands twitching as she dropped her empty spoon onto the table with a clink. 

“Well, it’s not that I don’t appreciate you getting me an unusual food to try. But I just can’t eat this.”

Kathryn’s hands lay motionless next to her untouched bowl. Seven reached forward and picked up Janeway’s left hand. 

“Your digits have seemed dangerously thin lately, and I have observed your caloric portions decreasing dramatically over the past several weeks.” Seven paused and squeezed the thin fingers in her palm gently. “Does your reluctance to eat this dessert stem from a desire to be of a miniscule weight?”

Janeway retreated and covered her face with her hands. 

“Look, Seven, I don’t need any lectures. But when I stopped smoking, I knew I’d get fat right away if I didn’t take action. I’m just looking after myself.”

Seven frowned. 

“Captain?”

Her face remained hidden. 

“Kathy?” 

Kathryn reluctantly put her hands down again and looked at Seven wearily. 

“What?”

“Do you fear becoming overweight?”

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. 

“No, I don’t.”

“Genuinely? I find that difficult to believe considering that you have not consumed breakfast for several weeks. I have observed a noticeable decrease in your weight that I do not consider healthy. Now, could you please grant me a favor and merely consume this dessert with some enjoyment? Your under-eating easily balances out any small indulgence contained in this small portion of ice cream, and your cessation of smoking should bring pride, and not shame to you.” 

“But I just told you!” Kathryn raised her voice and started to get up. “As soon as I stopped smoking, I was gaining weight! At least 10 pounds in a week where I didn’t even eat as much as usual! How can you not get it? I’m just not going to eat this. You can’t make me. It’s unhealthy for me.”

Seven reached out her hand. 

“I will admit it is not nutritious. However, I do not think your refusal to eat this treat is a mere health decision. I think it reflects an issue with your attitude towards whether you deserve certain foods and not others. This harmful mentality is what I would like to see you refuse.” 

Seven clasped Kathryn’s shaking hands and looked her in the eye. 

“Please. Consume the dessert for me.”

Kathryn sighed. 

“If you insist. But I won’t like it, I can tell you that.”

Kathryn grabbed the spoon and shoved it into the bowl grumpily, bringing a small dollop to her lips and downing it as reluctantly as if she were taking a straight shot of malort. But as the sweet aftertaste sunk into her taste buds, she paused. She looked over at Seven wide-eyed. 

“My god, I’d forgotten how good this was!”


End file.
